sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW)
|Twórcarealny= *Naoto Ōshima *Yuji Naka *Hirokazu Yasuhara |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Rasa=Jeż |Oczy=Zielone |Futro=Niebieskie |Skóra=Kremowa |Wiek = 15 |Wzrost = 100 cm |Waga=35 kg |Ubiór= *Czerwono-białe buty ze złotymi klamrami *Białe rękawiczki |Ataki= *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Boost *Rolling Combo (przy wsparciu Tailsa) *Croquette Bomber (przy wsparciu Amy) |Zdolności = *Super szybkość *Zwiększona wytrzymałość *Zwiększona akrobatyka i refleks *Zwiększona siła *Zwiększony skok |Przynależność = Resistance }} Sonic the Hedgehog – główny bohater serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Jest niebieskim jeżem obdarzonym super szybkością, a także wieloletnim arcy-wrogiem Doktora Eggmana. Historia Przeszłość thumb|left|Sonic i jego historia walk z Eggmanem Sonic przez wiele lat walczył ze swoim arcy-wrogiem, Doktorem Eggmanem, oraz jego siłami o losy świata. Sonic zawsze wygrywał i pokonywał doktora, ten jednak wracał za każdym razem. Wszystko zmieniło się podczas ich ostatniej bitwy. Sonic został pokonany przez Eggmana, który przejął władzę nad prawie całym światem. Sonic został uwięziony, ale sześć miesięcy po swojej klęsce został wyzwolony przez Resistance, które składało się z jego przyjaciół. Z ich pomocą Sonic ostatecznie pokonał Eggmana i ocalił świat. Po ostatniej bitwie, Eggman przepadł bez śladu. Fallout thumb|left|Sonic rusza na pomoc atakowanej wiosce Mimo że Eggman przepadł bez wieści, jego rozproszona armia wciąż kontynuowała ataki. W Sonic the Hedgehog #1 Sonic dotarł do wioski, która akurat została zaatakowana przez Badniki. Sonic pomógł mieszkańcom i zniszczył wiele robotów. W walce ze znacznie silniejszymi Egg Hammerami wsparł go jego przyjaciel, Tails. Po tym jak roboty zostały odparte, Tails powiedział Sonicowi że wrogowie przeprowadzili bardziej skoordynowany atak niż zwykle. Sonic doszedł do wniosku że ktoś musiał sterować armią Eggmana i postanowił zająć się resztą robotów, opuszczając wioskę i biegnąc dalej. W Sonic the Hedgehog #2 Sonic dotarł do kolejnego miasteczka, gdzie musiał powstrzymać Death Craba. Jeż zadał robotowi wiele uderzeń i powalił go. Mieszkańcy wioski zaczęli mu gratulować, lecz Death Crab zaczął się podnosić. Wtedy pojawiła się Amy, która na dobre zniszczyła robota. Amy zaproponowała Sonicowi aby ponownie dołączył do Resistance, ale jeż odmówił, argumentując to swoim stylem życia i tym że musi dowiedzieć się kto steruje armią Badników. Po chwili Sonic i Amy dowiedzieli się o zbliżających się z drugiej strony miasteczka robotach. Sonic ruszył zatrzymać Egg Walkery, ale przeszkodziły mu w tym Egg Pawny. Amy i jej żołnierze zdołali zniszczyć pierwszą falę. Sonic udał się następnie z Amy aby dowiedzieć się skąd nadchodzą Badniki. Wspólnie znaleźli Blowfish Transporter, który Sonic zniszczył po odbiciu z młotka Amy. Po tym jak roboty zostały pokonane, Amy poinformowała Sonica że w wiosce niedaleko znajduje się Knuckles, który może potrzebować jego pomocy. Sonic ruszył w wyznaczonym przez Amy kierunku. thumb|Sonic poznaje Tangle W Sonic the Hedgehog #3 Sonic dotarł do Barricade Town, pod którym Knuckles zniszczył Death Egg Robot Sentinela, który oblegał mury. Po zniszczeniu robota mieszkańcy nie chcieli wpuścić bohaterów. Sonic i Knuckles sami przeskoczyli nad murami. Dowiedzieli się wtedy, że kontrolę nad arsenałem Wisponów przejęli dwaj najemnicy - Rough i Tumble. Sonic i Knuckles dostali się do magazynu i znaleźli tam zamknięte w kapsułach Wispy, a także zniewolonych cywili. Sonic i Knuckles wywabili Rougha i Tumble'a i stanęli z nimi do walki. Bohaterowie mieli przewagę, lecz złoczyńcy postanowili wykorzystać Wispony. Sonic unieszkodliwił broń, przekonując Wispy by nie służyły złoczyńcom. Gdy broń stała się bezużyteczna, Sonic i Knuckles pokonali Rougha i Tumble'a, którzy zostali aresztowani. Mieszkańcy miasta i Wispy Sonic dotarł do Spiral Hill Village, która znalazła się pod największym dotychczasowym atakiem Badników. Jeż dołączył się do walk i spotkał lemura-kobietę, Tangle, która pomogła mu w walce z Badnikami. Gdy bohaterów otoczyły wielkie Motobugi, zjawiła się Blaze. Przybyła tu z woli Szmaragdów Sol, co oznaczało że świat Sonica znajdzie się w wielkim zagrożeniu. Sonic, Blaze i Tangle wspólnie pokonali wielkie Motobugi. Odbijając się od ogona Tangle udało im się osiągnąć latający transportowiec Badników - Buzz Bombera. Po zniszczeniu robota inwazja została zatrzymana. Po skończonej walce Blaze postanowiła zostać i pomagać Tangle w sprzątaniu, a Sonic ruszył w dalszą drogę. Przedtem Tangle zasugerowała mu, że skoro Blaze tu przybyła, a Badniki zaczęły być lepiej organizowane, to coś o wiele gorszego od ostatniej wojny może się zbliżać. Sonic jednak postanowił zachować pozytywne nastawienie. The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|left|Sonic i Mr. Tinker W Sonic the Hedgehog #5 Sonic spotkał się z Espio w górzystym terenie, pełnym pętli i korkociągów. Jeż pomógł kameleonowi zniszczyć atakujące ich Badniki. Sonic dowiedział się od Espio, że Chaotix zlokalizowali Doktora Eggmana. Espio zabrał Sonica do Windmill Village, gdzie przebywał Eggman. Doktor był jednak zupełnie inny. W wiosce znany był pod pseudonimem Mr. Tinker. Eggman nie pamiętał żadnych swoich wcześniejszych planów, ani zła, które wyrządził. Zamiast tego wiedział jak naprawiać i budować wszystko, z czym mieszkańcy wioski do niego przychodzili. Elder Scruffy wyjaśnił Sonicowi jak Eggman znalazł się w ich wiosce i dlaczego nie został osądzony. Sonic nie bardzo wierzył w to, że Eggman się zmienił. Kiedy armia Badników zaczęła się zbliżać do wioski, Chaotix wyruszyli do obrony, a Sonic pobiegł by złapać Eggmana, którego podejrzewał o zorganizowanie ataku. Doktor jednak był przestraszony i starał się pomagać mieszkańcom. Sonic zostawił go w spokoju i pobiegł by pomóc Chaotix w niszczeniu robotów. Po powrocie do wioski Sonic przebaczył Eggmanowi i postanowił zacząć swoje relacje z nim od nowa. Zaniepokoiła go jednak wzmianka o Eggman Landzie, ze strony doktora. Niespodziewanie pojawili się Shadow i Rouge, którzy zamierzali zniszczyć Eggmana. W Sonic the Hedgehog #6 Sonic bronił Eggmana przed Shadowem, tłumacząc mu że doktor zmienił się. Sonic wywabił Shadowa poza wioskę, gdzie zaczął z nim walczyć. W końcu Sonic przekonał Shadowa, że Eggman zasługuje na wybaczenie. Przypomniał czarnemu jeżowi, jak on sam w przeszłości próbował go zniszczyć, nie mówiąc o tym że cała planeta była z jego powodu zagrożona. Sonic postanowił pozwolić Eggmanowi zostać w wiosce, ale gdy wspomniał o Eggman Landzie, Shadow pobiegł z powrotem po doktora. Sonic dobiegł do wioski dopiero, gdy Eggman pokazał swój Eggman Land. Była to tylko atrakcja dla dzieci. Sonic oczyścił Eggmana z zarzutów, ale wciąż miał obawy, że wspomnienia doktora mogą powrócić. Wkrótce pożegnał się z Mr. Tinkerem. thumb|Sonic kontra Neo Metal Sonic W Sonic the Hedgehog #7 Sonic i Tails lecieli Tornadem, gdy natknęli się na statek Egg Fleet. Sonic otrzymał od Tailsa Miles Electric, którym miał pobrać informacje o planach Imperium Eggmana z głównego komputera statku. Sonic dostał się na pokład, gdzie czekał na niego Eggman. Jeż jednak szybko zdemaskował fałszywkę, którą okazał się być Neo Metal Sonic, który przez cały czas podszywał się pod doktora, aby kontynuować jego dzieło. Sonic stanął do walki z robotem, ale ten skopiował jego dane. Sonic nie miał szans w starciu i musiał uciekać. W trakcie walki na mostku zniszczył kilka Egg Pawnów i dział, ale w końcu został złapany przez Neo Metal Sonica. Aby nie zdradzić mu położenia Eggmana, Sonic wyrwał się i spadł ze statku, lądując na Tornadzie. Razem z Tailsem wrócił do siedziby Resistance, gdzie opowiedział całą historię Knucklesowi i Amy. Niebieski jeż zmotywował swoich przyjaciół, aby pomogli mu w szukaniu planu Eggmana, który Neo Metal Sonic próbował zrealizować. W Sonic the Hedgehog #8 Sonic zaatakował bazę Eggmana, poszukując w niej informacji o planie Neo Metal Sonica. Udało mu się ominąć systemy obronne bazy i zniszczyć kilka Spinnerów. W ostatniej chwili prześlizgnął się również pod metalowymi drzwiami, które ktoś dla niego przytrzymał. Gdy Sonic stanął przed wielkim Spinnerem, zjawił się Silver, który zniszczył robota. Jeż przybył, aby ocalić swoją przyszłość, którą zastał pustą po powrocie. Kiedy kolejny Spinner został zniszczony, Silver przyznał, że to nie on pomagał Sonicowi podczas przytrzymywania drzwi, oraz zniszczeniu drugiego Spinnera. Jeż dowiedział się, że musiała być to tajemnicza Guardian Angel, która nigdy nie dołączyła do Resistance w trakcie wojny, ale wielokrotnie zmieniała losy bitwy. Sonic zauważył, że korzystała również z specjalnych Wisponów, wykorzystujących moce różnych Wispów. Sonic i Silver zauważyli ją, gdy próbowała zniszczyć ostatnie drzwi. Uciekła jednak, gdy bohaterowie się do niej zbliżyli. Sonicowi udało się przyciągnąć Wispy, które kiedyś ocalił przed Eggmanem. W ten sposób również Guardian Angel przyłączyła się do niebieskiego jeża, przedstawiając się jako Whisper. Sonic, Silver i Whisper wkroczyli następnie do ostatniego pomieszczenia. Tam Sonic i Silver wykonali wspólny atak, którym zniszczyli większość Spinnerów. Niebieski jeż zniszczył następnie broniącego całej bazy E-107 Thetę. Sonic zatrzymał również Whisper przed zniszczeniem komputera Eggmana, z którego zamierzał pobrać potrzebne dane. Zastanawiał się jednak, co spotkało Whisper, że tak zareagowała na technologię doktora. Po tym jak Sonic i Silver odkryli plan Neo Metal Sonica, pilnie skontaktowali się Amy i Knucklesem. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|left|Sonic i jego przyjaciele walczą z Master Overlordem W Sonic the Hedgehog #9 Sonic powrócił do Resistance HQ, aby omówić ze swoimi przyjaciółmi plan odbicia Anielskiej Wyspy z rąk Neo Metal Sonica. W trakcie lotu statkiem na latającą wyspę, Sonic podziękował Whisper za przybycie i udał się do Tailsa na mostku kapitańskim. Krótko po tym Egg Fleet oddała swoje pierwsze strzały. Sonic i Knuckles opuścili pokład na swoich Extreme Gear i polecieli na Anielską Wyspę, do kwatery Neo Metal Sonica. Gdy wdarli się do środka, próbowali zatrzymać robota. Neo Metal Sonic wykorzystywał jednak moc Głównego Szmaragdu i dokonał super transformacji, która odrzuciła bohaterów do tyłu. Sonic i Knuckles musieli stanąć do walki z nowym przeciwnikiem. W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Sonic zamierzał odwrócić uwagę Super Neo Metal Sonica, dając Knucklesowi szansę na odłączenie Głównego Szmaragdu od robota. Jednak Super Neo Metal Sonic okazał się znacznie szybszy i silniejszy. Sonic i Knuckles nie byli w stanie go pokonać, a za każdą próbą byli powalani. Z pomocą przybył im Shadow, który pozbawił robota jego super transformacji i prawie pokonał. Sonic jednak zatrzymał czarnego jeża, ostrzegając go przed tym, że Neo Metal Sonic skopiuje jego dane. Było jednak za późno. Robot posiadał bio-dane Sonica, Shadowa, a także moc Głównego Szmaragdu. Wykorzystując je zaczął przechodzić do kolejnej transformacji. Sonic, Shadow i Knuckles uciekli z fortecy robota, która stopiła się w nową formę - Metal Overlorda. Bohaterowie mieli przed sobą nowego wroga, z którym musieli walczyć na spadającej do oceanu Anielskiej Wyspie. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Sonic, Knuckles i Shadow walczyli z Master Overlordem. Zostali przez niego złapani i zabrani ze spadającej Anielskiej Wyspy w stronę statku Egg Fleet, który przechwyciło Resistance. Sonic wpadł wtedy na pomysł, by wyrwać z Master Overlorda Główny Szmaragd. Bohaterowie zdołali się wyrwać ze szponów Master Overlorda. Sonic postanowił zniszczyć lewe skrzydło robota, a Shadow prawe, by sprowadzić go bliżej Anielskiej Wyspy. Kiedy Master Overlord zaczął jednak atakować statek Egg Fleet, Sonic uderzył go w głowę. Zaczął go następnie drażnić, mówiąc że nie jest ani prawdziwym Soniciem, ani nawet jeżem. Po chwili na pomoc przybyli mu przyjaciele. Sonic zajął się uderzaniem w głowę Master Overlorda, podczas gdy reszta Resistance wyrywała jego skrzydła. W pewnym momencie Master Overlord zrzucił wszystkich ze swojego ciała. Charmy złapał spadającego Sonica, którego później podtrzymywał swoją mocą Silver. Później Tails wleciał w Master Overlorda całym statkiem, a Knuckles wyrwał Główny Szmaragd i umieścił go z powrotem na Anielskiej Wyspie. Statek Egg Fleet rozbił się, a Sonic czym prędzej pobiegł, by sprawdzić co stało się z Tailsem. Lis przeżył, a Metal Sonic został ostatecznie pokonany. Sonic i Tails poinformowali o tym Knucklesa, po czym jeż podsumował udany dzień, w którym pokonali Metal Sonica i, jak im się wydawało, uczynili Eggmana pomocnym człowiekiem. thumb|Sonic proponuje Metal Sonicowi rozejm W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Sonic poprosił Tailsa o ponowne włączenie Metal Sonica, który został częściowo naprawiony. Zaraz po przebudzeniu robot rzucił się na Sonica, ale nie był w stanie walczyć. Sonic wszystko mu wytłumaczył i zaproponował rozejm. Robot odrzucił jednak jego dłoń i odleciał w swoją stronę. Sonic postanowił go nie ścigać i uszanować jego wybór. Później niebieski jeż wykonał kilka rund dookoła Anielskiej Wyspy i poinformował Knucklesa o tym, że wyspa wydaje się być nienaruszona. Zaproponował kolczatce zabranie się z resztą Resistance na statku Egg Fleet, ale Knuckles odmówił. Gdy Sonic zapytał go o dalszy los Resistance, Knuckles postanowił rozwiązać organizację. Sonic udał się następnie na statek Egg Fleet, gdzie spotkał Amy. Poinformował ją o rozwiązaniu Resistance, a następnie pobiegł do Tangle i Whisper, gdy Chaotix zaczęli upominać się o swoją zapłatę. Tangle wyraziła jeżowi swoje podekscytowanie, ale Whisper postanowiła milczeć. Sonic zdecydował dać jej nieco przestrzeni. Spotkał następnie Silvera i Blaze, którzy nie chcieli jeszcze wracać do swoich wymiarów. Sonic zauważył w tym szansę na przeżycie kolejnych przygód wspólnie. Jeż spotkał później Rouge, którą zapytał o dalsze plany i poprosił o przekazanie Shadowowi podziękowań. Na końcu Sonic odwiedził Tailsa na mostku kapitańskim i pogratulował mu rekordowego naprawienia statku, oraz kolejnej dobrze zakończonej przygody. Sonic odleciał następnie na statku Egg Fleet, razem z resztą swoich przyjaciół. Jet Set Tornado thumb|left|Sonic i Tails lecą Tornadem w pościg za Stealth Balkiry W Sonic the Hedgehog Annual 2019 Sonic pilotował dla Tailsa Tornado, aby przetestować nowy silnik. W trakcie lotu bohaterowie natknęli się na robota Stealth Balkiry, który ukradł zapasy z magazynu Resistance. Sonic i Tails ścigali go aż do wulkanicznej wyspy. Tam skierowali robota tak, aby ten został trafiony przez lawę wystrzeloną z gejzeru. Kiedy upuścił skradzione zapasy, Sonic zniszczył go i został złapany przez Tailsa. Jeż podziękował przyjacielowi i oddał mu stery. Stwierdził, że lądowanie samolotem jest dla niego zbyt wolne. Sonic Fan Club W Sonic the Hedgehog Annual 2019 Sonic zniszczył Egg Pawna, z którym walczyli Tangle i jego fanklub. Infection thumb|Sonic ponownie staje do walki z Roughem i Tumblem W Sonic the Hedgehog #13 Sonic odpoczywał po ostatnich przygodach, dzieląc się wrażeniami z napotkanym Flickym. Nagle podbiegł do niego Tails, który otrzymał liścik z zaproszeniem do Windmill Village na przyjęcie z okazji powrotu najgenialniejszego doktora świata. Sonic nie był do końca pewien czy Eggman wrócił do dawnego siebie, czy też zdołał oszukać wszystkich. Niemniej postanowił ruszyć do wioski i sprawdzić sytuację. Gdy dotarł tam razem z Tailsem, spotkał przywiązanego do drzewa Elder Scruffy'ego. Sonic i Tails uwolnili starszego wioski, od którego dowiedzieli się że dwóch zbirów porwało Mr. Tinkera, a później wróciło do wioski i zamknęło wszystkich mieszkańców w jednym z budynków. Wówczas powrócili Rough i Tumble, którzy nadal chcieli zemsty na Sonicu. Jeż postanowił się nimi zająć i dowiedzieć co zrobili z Eggmanem, pozwalając Tailsowi na uwolnienie mieszkańców. W trakcie walki ze złoczyńcami Sonic zauważył że byli uzbrojeni, co utrudniało mu walkę. Jeż domyślił się, że nie byliby w stanie stworzyć tych broni dla siebie sami, ani też nie byli na tyle subtelni by wysłać mu liścik. Jeż kazał im powiedzieć wszystko co wiedzą o Eggmanie, kiedy ich pokona. W trakcie walki jeż został trafiony przez Rougha, ale z pomocą przybył mu Tails. Jeż i jego przyjaciel połączyli siły i rozwścieczyli przeciwników, kopiując od nich pomysł wykonania wspólnego wprowadzenia i pozy. Sonic zajął się Tumblem, ciągnąc go w stronę młyna. Tam Sonic urwał wiatrak, który spadł na Tumble'a i odciął jego mechaniczny ogon. Sonic zamierzał dobić przeciwnika, ale ten załamał się utratą swojego nowego ogona i nie był w stanie walczyć dalej. Jeż zostawił go i odprowadził do Rougha, którego pokonał Tails. Sonic nie dowiedział się jednak niczego, ponieważ Rough i Tumble zostali wciągnięci przez tajemniczy portal. Sonic postanowił sprawdzić czy rzeczywiście ktoś wykorzystuje Eggmana i ruszył na spotkanie z Silverem, który mógł coś wiedzieć. Jeż zostawił Tailsa w wiosce, aby ten pomagał w naprawie zniszczeń. thumb|left|Sonic kontra Doktor Starline W Sonic the Hedgehog #14 Sonic dowiedział się od Silvera, że zjawił się u niego tajemniczy informator, który przeszedł prze z portal i polecił zjawić się na Frozen Peak. Sonic i Silver udali się tam i odkryli starą bazę Eggmana, którą Badniki oczyszczały z materiałów. Sonic i Silver mieli zamiar je zatrzymać, ale zaatakował ich Metal Sonic. Sonic stanął do walki ze swoim rywalem, którego Eggman odbudował. Nie dowiedział się od niego jednak nic, ponieważ robot nie był w stanie mówić. Walkę miał zakończyć Silver, który unieruchomił robota, ale ten wpadł w portal i pojawił się obok tajemniczego Doktora Starline'a, który wyszedł z bazy. Sonic dowiedział się od niego, że Eggman odzyskał swoje wspomnienia. Jeż miał zamiar pokonać Starline'a, ale gruby śnieg uniemożliwiał mu rozpędzenie się. Metal Sonic zaatakował Sonica i kopnął go. Niebieski jeż złapał się odlatującego Silvera. Srebrny jeż złapał Metal Sonica i wyrzucił poza pole walki, po czym obaj przystąpili do ataku na Starline'a. Ten jednak otworzył przed sobą portal, przez który bohaterowie ominęli go. Sonic próbował ponowić natarcie, ale wpadł do portalu prowadzącego na zbocze klifu. Przed upadkiem ocalił go Silver. Po powrocie na klif, Sonic rozpędził się i Silver złapał się go. Niebieski jeż uderzył z zaskoczenia i złapał Starline'a, który zdradził im kod do sejfu w bazie. Sonic próbował dowiedzieć się więcej o planie Eggmana, ale Starline odwrócił jego uwagę, mówiąc że kod który podał służył do zdetonowania bomb w bazie. Sonic pobiegł prędko do środka, aby uratować Silvera. Kiedy doszło do eksplozji, srebrny jeż ocalił ich obu otaczając polem siłowym. Następnie stracił przytomność i Sonic zaniósł go do Restoration HQ, gdzie odpoczywał. Niebieski jeż spotkał się również z Amy, która zaproponowała mu włamanie się do niestrzeżonej bazy Eggmana i pozyskanie informacji na temat miejsca jego pobytu. Sonic ochoczo przystąpił do wyprawy, na którą zabrał ze sobą Amy. thumb|Sonic dotknięty przez Metal Virus W Sonic the Hedgehog #15 Sonic i Amy dotarli do bazy w Echo Mine, w której znaleźli stary komputer Eggmana. Amy udało się do niego włamać i znaleźć plany nowej broni doktora, którą Sonic skojarzył z Kosmiczną Kolonią ARK. Zanim jednak bohaterowie dowiediedzieli się więcej, pojawili się Rough i Tumble w wielkim czołgu ze świdrem i działami. Sonic ponownie zadrwił z ich nieudanego wstępu, który w założeniu miał się rymować. Następnie zabrał Amy i uciekł z nią korytarzami kopalni, aż dotarli do pierścieniowej groty z przepaścią pośrodku. Postanowili wykorzystać wąską podłogę w jaskini do pokonania przeciwników. Kiedy Rough i Tumble się zjawili, Sonic pobiegł z Amy na tyły ich czołgu. Następnie wyrzucił dziewczynę, aby zniszczyła kokpit pojazdu, a sam uderzył w gąsienice czołgu. Maszyna runęła do przepaści, ale Rough i Tumble przetrwali, a następnie uruchomi swoje plecaki. Wytrysła z nich gęsta, metaliczna substancja, która zamieniła ich w Zomboty. Jeż walczył z Tumblem, którego ataków początkowo unikał. Kiedy zasypał go gradem ciosów, ciało Tumble'a rozpadło się, ale po chwili zregenerowało z powrotem. Sonic otarł usta ręką i zobaczył, że została ona pokryta przez Metal Virusa, którym zostali zarażeni Rough i Tumble. Jeż ostrzegł Amy, aby nie dotykała przeciwników, ale otrzymał wtedy cios od przeciwnika. Po chwili postanowił zrzucić go w przepaść, aby szybko zakończyć walkę i spróbować wyleczyć się z wirusa. Po tym jak Sonic pozbył się Tumble'a, kopnął do przepaści także Rougha. Pokazał następnie Amy infekcję, która go dotknęła. W Sonic the Hedgehog #16 Sonic przybiegł szybko do Warsztatu Tailsa. Tam lis postanowił poddać go diagnozie, każąc mu biec w wielkim kółku dla chomika. Po chwili przybiegła także Tangle. Sonic dowiedział się wtedy, że cofnął infekcję przez swój bieg. Jeż wyjaśnił następnie Tangle ostatnie wydarzenia, oraz wysłuchał historii o jej przygodzie z Whisper. Sonic, Tails i Tangle postanowili poinformować pozostałych o nowej fortecy Doktora Eggmana, którą jeż i Amy odkryli podczas ostatniej podróży. Sonic zobaczył potem, że miał nawrót infekcji. Mimo że jeszcze się z niej nie wyleczył, postanowił pobiec, aby odnaleźć fortecę, nie czekając na przyjaciół. Crisis City thumb|left|Zainfekowany Sonic i Gemerl W Sonic the Hedgehog #17 Sonic przybył do Seaside City, po tym jak dowiedział się że zostało ono zaatakowane przez Metal Virus. Jeż uratował Vectora przed Zombotami i dowiedział się, że Chaotix ewakuują mieszkańców do portu. Sonic postanowił odwracać uwagę Zombotów, aby ułatwić akcję ratunkową. Sonic stratował Zomboty, które blokowały drogę ucieczi z dachu dwójce mieszkańców. Zobaczył późnien nadlatujący Battleship, który miał zabrać ocalałych. Jeż obawiał się, że zwróci to uwagę Zombotów. Postanowił pobiec na ratunek tak szybko, aby infekcja która pokryła go w dużym stopniu znacząco się cofnęła. Kiedy Sonic przybył do portu, dowiedział się że Charmy poleciał z powrotem do miasta. Jeż kazał Vectorowi i Espio uciekać, podczas gdy sam udał się aby szukać Charmy'ego. W Sonic the Hedgehog #18 Sonic przybył do Floral Forest Village, aby ewakuować jej mieszkańców, a w szczególności Cream i jej rodzinę przed kolejną falą Metal Virusa, który już rozlał po wiosce Doktor Eggman. Sonicowi nie udało się znaleźć Charmy'ego i nie chciał, aby historia się powtórzyła. Sonic zaczął od ewakuowania mieszkańców na północ, odpędzając Zomboty które stanęłyby im na drodze. Zauważył wtedy, że Metal Virus opanowywał go w coraz większym stopniu, a żeby cofać infekcję musiałby porzucić na jakiś czas mieszkańców. Przerwał mu wtedy Gemerl, który uznał jeża za zagrożenie najwyższego stopnia dla bezpieczeństwa Cream. Gemerl zaatakował jeża i groził, że go zniszczy. Sonicowi nie udało się przekonać robota i musiał uciec, aby wypalić infekcję, ponieważ nie mógł walczyć jednocześnie z Gemerlem i Zombotami. Po drodze ugasił pożar, który niemal wywołało dwóch mieszkańców w pobliskim lesie, chcąc zatrzymać wirusa przed rozprzestrzenianiem się. Po powrocie do wioski Sonic uratował Cream i Vanillę przed Zombotami. Pocieszył także Cream, po tym jak Cheese i Chocola stali się Zombotami, obiecując jej że wszystko będzie dobrze. Po tym jak Cream i Vanilla odleciały na statek ratunkowy, Sonic pozostał w wiosce i walczył z Zombotami, a także otrzymał przeprosiny od Gemerla. Kazał robotowi udać się za Cream, aby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Uwięził także zakażonych Cheese'a i Chocolę w szklanych słoikach, aby nie stwarzali zagrożenia. Następnie otrzymał od Rouge informację, że Eggman kieruje się do Sunset City, a Shadow i Omega już tam czekają. Sonic postanowił udać się do miasta, aby ocalić je przed kolejnym atakiem. thumb|Sonic kontra Shadow-Zombot W Sonic the Hedgehog #19 Sonic przybył do Sunset City, aby pomóc Team Dark w ratowaniu ocalałych. Jeż musiał się najpierw przebić przez Zomboty, a po chwili usłyszał wołających o pomoc mieszkańców, którzy byli uwięzieni w budynku. Sonic chciał ich uratować, ale musiał wycofać się przed pociskami, które wystrzeliwał E-123 Omega. Sonic próbował go przekonać aby nie był tak brutalny wobec Zombotów, które nie chciały być robotami Eggmana, ale nie udało mu się przekonać Omegi. Mimo tego zauważył, że robot nie wyrządzał swoim ofiarom wielkiej krzywdy. Dzięki pomocy Omegi Sonicowi udało się ewakuować grupę cywili z budynku. Rouge poinformowała go, aby eskortował ich do Grand Gold Flicky Hotel, gdzie zbierano ocalałych. Po tym jak Sonic przybył na miejsce, poinformował Rouge o stanie swojej infekcji, oraz o tym że Eggman nie potrafi już kontrolować Zombotów. Po chwili jeż usłyszał kolejną grupę cywili wołających o pomoc. Chciał początkowo wyciągnąć ku jednemu z nich dłoń, ale przypomniał sobie że jest zainfekowany. Aby nikogo nie zarazić, wytworzył trąbę powietrzną, która odrzuciła pobliskie Zomboty. Sonic pobiegł następnie pomóc Omedze, którego zaczęły otaczać Zomboty. Zostały jednak szybko odparte przez Shadowa, którzy staranował je wielką ciężarówką. Shadow obwiniał Sonica o doprowadzenie do całej sytuacji, przez to że nie pozwolił na zniszczenie Eggmana. Jeż obwiniał jednak Doktora Starline'a za przywrócenie Eggmanowi wspomnień. Po kłótni z Shadowem, jeż musiał uciekać aby poprzez bieg kontrolować swoją infekcję. Poinformował także Shadowa, że gdyby Zomboty go zainfekowały to powinien również biec aby panować nad infekcją. Po długim biegu na obrzeżach miasta Sonic zaczął odczuwać zmęczenie, ale przypomniał sobie że nadal ma przyjaciół w potrzebie. Po powrocie do miasta Rouge poprosiła go o to aby uratował otoczonego przez Zomboty Shadowa, ale było już za późno. Zombot-Shadow chwycił Sonica za szyję i przyparł do ciężarówki. W Sonic the Hedgehog #20 Sonic zdołał wyrwać się z uchwytu Shadowa, ale musiał stanąć do walki nie tylko z nim, ale też całą hordą Zombotów. Gdy upewnił się, że Rouge zabezpieczyła ciężarówkę, kazał jej odjechać. Został więc sam z Omegą, przeciw całej hordzie. W trakcie walki z Zombotami Sonic zauważył, że Shadow zaczął gonić ciężarówkę. Jeż pobiegł za nim chcąc go odciągnąć, ale został odrzucony z powrotem do Omegi. Wzrosła też ilość pokrywającego go wirusa, przez co Omega zasugerował jeżowi ucieczkę. Sonic nie chciał jednak zostawiać Omegi, mimo że robot nie uznawał go za swojego przyjaciela. Gdy Sonic proponował aby obaj się wycofali, Omega uparcie walczył z Zombotami, ale wkrótce został zniszczony przez Shadowa i masę innych przeciwników. Sonic zaczął opadać z sił, ale na pomoc przybyli mu Silver i Tails, którzy obezwładnili Zomboty i odratowali głowę Omegi. Sonic pobiegł szybko do Restoration HQ, a po drodze jego infekcja znów się cofnęła. Na wejściu do HQ powitała go Cream, która przedstawiła mu również sytuację. Sonic pochwalił ją za to jak opiekowała się ocalałymi. Później Gemerl przepuścił Sonica do biura Amy, która chciała się z nim spotkać. Niebieski jeż spotkał tam także Rouge, którą poinformował o utracie Shadowa. Sonic porozmawiał następnie z Amy, ale ich konwersację przerwały nagłe powiadomienia dla dziewczyny, które ją pochłonęły. Czując się na ten moment niepotrzebnym, Sonic wyszedł na korytarz, gdzie spotkał Vectora i Espio, którzy planowali znaleźć Charmy'ego i sprowadzić go do HQ. Sonic poddawał w wątpliwość ten pomysł, choć sam też był zainfekowany. Później Sonic poszedł porozmawiać z Tailsem o jego nowym planie. Odwiedził także Omegę, któremu Tails miał zbudować nowy pancerz. Sonic dowiedział się, że Tails będzie monitorował przebieg jego infekcji i jak organizm walczy z nią w trakcie biegu, dzięki czemu będą mogli opracować lekarstwo. Najpierw jednak powinni dostać się do laboratorium w Central City, ponieważ tylko tamtejsze komputery byłyby w stanie zebrać potrzebne im dane. Sonic porozmawiał także z Silverem, który potwierdził że to Metal Virus musiał odpowiadać za zniszczenie przyszłości. The Last Minute thumb|left|Sonic walczacy z Eggmanem w Barricade Town W Sonic the Hedgehog #21 Sonic biegł przez okolice Barricade Town, dokonując bio-pomiarów dla Tailsa. W pewnym momencie odebrał potem połączenie od Tailsa odebrał połączenei od Tailsa i dowiedział się, że Metal Virus uderzył w Central City. Sonic zaproponował że zawróci z pomocą, ale Tails poprosił go aby dalej biegł, ponieważ w razie gdyby coś się stało po jego stronie, bio-skaner będzie jedyną nadzieją na wynalezienie lekarstwa. W Sonic the Hedgehog #23 po rozłączeniu się z Tailsem Sonic dotarł do Barricade Town, które zostało już zalane przez Zomboty. Jeż zastanawiał się początkowo czy nie próbować uratować kogoś z miasta, ale przypomniał sobie że musi uważać na bio-skaner. Zmienił jednak zdanie, kiedy zauważył Doktora Eggmana w oddali. Jeż pobiegł do miasta i wskoczył na mur, z którego skonfrontował Eggmana w Egg Mobilu i Doktora Starline'a. Sonic zapytał Eggmanna dlaczego wrócił do swoich dawnych metod, nie rozumiejąc czemu życie Mr. Tinkera mu nie odpowiadało. Mimo że Eggman uważał swoje poprzednie życie za relaksujace, stwierdził że powinien przynieść światu pokój i jedność swoimi metodami. Sonic domagał się następnie od swojego wroga aby ten cofnął efekty Metal Virusa, a gdy odmówił, to postanowił stanąć do walki z Eggmanem i jego Egg Mobilem. W pewnym momencie jeż próbował dotknąć Eggmana, aby go zarazić, ale doktor odchylił się wypadając ze swojego pojazdu prosto na ulice miasta opanowanne przez Zomboty. Sonic zeskoczył tam razem z Eggmanem, szydząc z tego że nie jest w stanie zapanować nad Zombotami. Jednakże gdy Eggman wydał desperacki rozkaz, Zomboty posłuchały się go. Okazało się, że Starline znalazł w Egg Mobilu działającą częstotliwość. Spanikowany Sonic wyskoczył wtedy spod hordy Zombotów i zniszczył Egg Mobile, tym samym likwidując ostatni sposób Eggmana na odzyskanie kontroli nad Zombotami. Eggman i Starline uciekli następnie przez portal, podczas gdy Sonic zdał sobie sprawę z tego że bio-skaner został uszkodzony. Zasmucony tym, że zawiódł swoich przyjaciół, jeż niemal został opanowany przez Metal Virus. W ostatniej jednak chwili zerwał się na nogi i wybiegł z miasta. Amy zadzwoniła wtedy do niego i przekazała mu, że Restoration HQ i laboratorium Tailsa zostały przytłoczone przez Zomboty, a pozostałe siły Restoration i sprzymierzeńców kierowały się do ewakuacji Spiral Hill Village. Sonic postanowił przybyć na miejsce z pomocą. thumb|Sonic i Tangle tworzący blokadę przeciwko Zombotom W Sonic the Hedgehog #24 Sonic przybył do Spiral Hill Village, która była już ewakuowana przez Restoration. Jeż uratował Espio przed Zombotami, po czym dowiedział się od niego o upadku Restoration HQ oraz stracie Vectora. Espio zaczął się wtedy kłócić, że powinni byli zająć się Eggmanem w Windmill Village gdy jeszcze mieli szansę. Sonic jednak uważał, że nie mogli przewidzieć tego że Starline przywróci Eggmanowi jego wspomnienia, a także uważał że powinni pozwalać każdemu na drugą szansę. Sonic pobiegł następnie dalej i z pomocą Whisper udało mu się zamknąć grupę Zombotów w budynku, blokując go powaloną latarnią. Sonic spotkał się następnie z Amy i pozostałymi członkami Restoration, od której dowiedział się że będzie im potrzebna pomoc przy ewakuacji - jeśli zaczną uruchamiać statek, to Zomboty mogą się rzucić w ich kierunku. Sonic dowiedział się także o tym, że Vanilla została Zombotem na oczach Cream podczas ataku na Restoration HQ. Jeż przekazał potem Tailsowi, że bio-skaner który przy sobie nosił został zniszczony, co wywołało płacz u lisa. Sonic pobiegł następnie aby spotkać się z Tangle i przyprowadzić ją na statek. Gdy jeż dotarł do Mineral Museum znalazł Tangle i poznał jej plan zatrzymania Zombotów. Okazało się również, że Tangle już została dotknięta Metal Virusem gdy sprawdzała co z Jewel. Sonic zaczął się wtedy przekonywać, że rzeczywiście powinien był zrobić coś z Eggmanem zanim ten odzyskał wspomnienia, oraz obwiniał się za to że nie był w stanie uratować wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Tangle jednak była innego zdania i twierdziła, że jeż nadal ma grupkę przyjaciół do ocalenia, oraz uważała że Sonic znajdzie sposób by wszystko naprawić. Pocieszyło to nieco Sonica, który następnie zabrał Tangle aby wykonać jej plan. Jeż biegł z nią między latarniami, wokół których zawiązywała swój ogon. Wkrótce Sonic odstawił ją i obejrzał się na prowizoryczny płot z ogona Tangle, który udało im się utworzyć. Jeż pożegnał się z nią następnie, po czym wrócił na statek Restoration. Przekazał wtedy wszystkim, że Tangle musiała zostać gdyż już ją zainfekowano, co wywołało wściekłość u Whisper. Sonic wskoczył następnie na pokład odlatującego statku, obserwując oddalającą się Spiral Hill Village. Charakterystyka Osobowość Sonic jest beztroski i ma silne poczucie sprawiedliwości. Zawsze jest gotów ryzykować swoim życiem aby chronić wszystkich, a także mieć nieco zabawy w walce ze złem. Może wydawać się całkiem egoistyczny i leniwy, ale jego czyste serce dowiodło, że jest prawdziwym bohaterem. Bardzo zależy mu również na przyjaciołach oraz ich bezpieczeństwie, dlatego jest gotów zrobić wszystko, by ich ratować. Wygląd Sonic jest antropomorficznym, niebieskim jeżem. Jego futro jest w dużym stopniu niebieskie, natomiast ręce, usta i brzuch są pokryte kremową skórą. Oczy jeża są zielone. Z jego głowy wystaje sześć kolców, a z pleców dwa kolce i krótki ogon. Sonic nosi parę czerwono-białych butów z żółtymi klamrami, a także białe rękawiczki. Moce i umiejętności Główną umiejętnością Sonica jest jego super-szybkość. Sonic potrafi biec z prędkością wyższą od 1 Macha. Jest obeznany w walce wręcz, posiada dobrą akrobatykę i refleks. Wszystko idzie w parze z niezwykła wytrzymałością fizyczną, dzięki której jeż rzadko się męczy. Sonic może zwinąć się w kulkę aby wykonać ataki takie jak Spin Attack, lub Rolling Combo. Potrafi także atakować swoimi nogami, wykonując kopnięcia. W niektórych przypadkach potrafi wytworzyć niebezpieczne dla wrogów trąby powietrzne. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy Bee *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Vanilla the Rabbit *Chocola *Gemerl *Mr. Tinker Wrogowie *Doktor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Doktor Starline *Rough the Skunk *Tumble the Skunk Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW